That's who I am
by Every Atom Of Your Existence
Summary: "Who are you?" "I'm the one who can see every atom of your existence, what is, what could be." The Rose stumbles upon a human named John Smith, one quite different from the rest. She takes him on the most facinating journeys in that blue police box of hers. Alternate universe, Timelord Rose, Human Doctor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It will get more interesting a promise!

"And exactly who are you?"

"Well, I'm the girl who blew up your work place. Anything else?" The Rose fiddled around with her sonic screwdriver and the plastic mannequin arm, not to be occupied with whatever stupid questions this human had.

"I meant your name. And by the way, why did you blow up the shop? I'm sure whatever reason has to be good otherwise I'll take it up with the Police department." He stated, seemingly impressed with himself. Typical.

"My reason is simple and...reasonable, I do think so myself. Explosions are good fun." The Rose yawned, out stretching her arms into the air, "See you later, John Smith. Well... actually the chances of that are quite slim."

"You're not leaving until you tell me what those things were!" John demanded, "Living plastic you said?"

The Rose walked with the human at her side, exasperated by its constant questioning and yapping.

"Technically Nestene consciousness, but yeah. "

"Why are they going after me?"

"They're after me, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"It revolves around you, then?" Jon glared at her.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You're full of yourself! So why are there living plastic trying to kill us?"

"Overthrow the human race, that sort of thing." She told him nonchalantly.

"But really who are you?"

"I'm the one who can see every atom of your existence, what is, what could be." She took his hand in hers. "I can feel the Earth turn beneath my feet. That's who I am." She walked away from him, back to the strange blue box of hers.

John Smith was curious about this stranger he had met, searching the web for her name. Found a website, probably ran by some crazy conspiracy-theorist. The website left the site-owners name address, paying him a visit to put his mind at to ease wouldn't hurt.

Turns out, the guy from the site really is a nut-job. He left the house promptly, joining back up in his car with his girlfriend Rennette."I told you going here was a waste of time." She rolled her eyes, the two driving off to a diner.

The two ordered food, Rennete acting strangely out of herself. "Tell me more about Rose."

"You said earlier not to mention her." John said suspiciously.

"What's he planning?"

"Renny, you're kind of freaking me out. I said earlier Rose didn't tell me a lot."

Rennette arms morphed into a axe like shape, smashing the table along with the glass cups. John jumped back, frightened. "I told you to tell me more!"

"A-are you one of them? The living plastic?"

"No, I just stole Rennette's form." It continue making a mess of the diner, the other customers screaming, running out in chaos.

The Rose peered through the door, grinning manically."What a pleasure!"

"We'll aren't you a bit late."

She tackled the raging 'Rennette', eventually popping her head off.

John gasped, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

'Rennette' continued smashing at the tables, even with out her head.

The Rose and the John rushed outside the back, locking the door behind them. The mysterious blue box just standing there. John's first instinct was to rush to the gate and struggle with the lock.

The Rose chuckled, "Step inside." She gestured to the box.

"It's just wood! It's not going to stop it!"

They could hear Rennette pounding at the door, louder and louder.

She pulled his arm yanking him away from his effort to escape through the gate, and shoved him in the Box.

Inside was a amazing sight, something utterly new to John. All that he could say was, "It's bigger on the inside." There was wires dangling, and a control panel at the center with numerous amounts of buttons and switches, he didn't think it was possible for someone to remember what all of them where for.

Oddly enough, The Rosé was still holding the plastic head in her arms, wiring it up to the console.

"This is brilliant!" She beamed joyfully.

"What are you doing?"

She span around, eyes locking with the human's. "Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Are you a alien?"

"Again with the questions! And yes. I'm a alien."

John puffed, it's been a long day for him. "Is Rennette dead? The real Renny."

"Maybe. Well, most likely."

"Oh God." He covered his mouth.

"Hey, I like beating odds." She smiled at him.

"The plastic head is melting..."

"Bloody hell! No, no, no, no,no!" She scrambled at the melting plastic. "I've only got vague coordinates! I really should stop socializing so much."

The Rose ran out to different scenery. They were not behind restaurant like before, instead on a bridge across the London Eye.

John walked out of the box as well, baffled. "What is that thing?"

"Oh, the Box is called a TARDIS. Time and relevant dimensions in space. Pretty useful. I still need to find the transmitter. You know, somewhere in pain sight in Lindon, large and circular."

"How about the London eye?"

"Shut up."

"For a alien, you are quite daft."

The two found themselves beneath the Eye, seeing a lava-like vat of melted plastic.

The Rose began to negotiate with it, talking somberly about something called the Time War.

The plastic morphed into disfigured face, roaring in something the Rosé only seemed to understand. Suddenly, she was seized by two plastic mannequins, fighting against their grip.

One of them took a vile of blue liquid out of her coat.

"I wasn't going to use the anti plastic unless you didn't back off! I came here peacefully!"

John continued staring blankly as she continued talking. Then, he took the opportunity to sprint up to the mannequins at knock the anti-plastic out of their hands, the vile falling in the vat.

As the end of the day, John was much more useful than she thought initially. The Rose had found a new 'pet' to keep, that is if he wanted to.

"I'm off, although as you saw earlier, the TARDIS has plenty of room for passengers." She avoided his eyes, to seem as if she was not hoping for a answer.

"Nah, I have work to do. Is it always this dangerous?"

She chuckled, "You've only scratched the surface."

She stepped back inside the blue police box, dematerializing with the TARDIS' signature hum. John walked off, slightly regretting he had not went off to join the alien.

He heard that noise again, the one the blue box makes, and turned around.

"I forgot something.. What was it.. Oh! It's also a time machine."

John smiled, running off with the alien woman.


End file.
